Just Another Scorose Story
by ShannonElizabeth
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other... Or do they? A super fluffy, super cheesy, overdone Scorose fic with poor Albus not knowing what to do with Rose.
1. Chapter 1

From the start, Rose Weasley hated Scorpius Malfoy. It was expected, seeing as their parents hated each other and she was a Gryffindor, whereas he was a Slytherin. She also hated his hair, the way he walked around the school, the way he ran his hands through his soft, windblown hair in a manner that made her want to run her hands through it, or how his arrogant manner just made her want to run up and snog him - you get the idea. The main reason she hated him was because she loved him and kinda wasn't supposed to have him.

Of course, she was in denial about it. Absolutely in denial. There was no way she was going to admit it.

If she caught herself fantasizing about kissing him in the rain next to the Black Lake, she told herself it was just the hormones. If she found herself staring at him in Potions, she'd tell herself that she was looking at the guy next to him or that he was doing something wrong. If she found herself wanting to talk to him, well, she had no explanation for it and refused to let herself admit she'd wanted to and glared at him for a week.

In third year, one day, she had a rather rough day, getting into a huge argument with her best friend, Sarah Finnegan, and he happened to be right there, smiling his infuriating smirk. "Here comes Ms Know -It - All Weasley!" he exclaimed in his irritating voice. The smirk was so inviting, that she punched him as hard as she possibly could, right in the nose, then stormed off to the Gryffindor common room to complain to her cousin, Albus. He'd listen to her, no question about it.

* * *

Scorpius had also hated Rose Weasley from the start. The way whenever a question was asked, her hand flew up to answer and she gave far more information than necessary, always getting copious amounts of points for Gryffindor. Her ginger hair all frizzy when she brewed a difficult potion, the way he caught her looking at him in Potions and she'd act like she hadn't been staring at all. The way she was always sharp and moody with him, and it just made him want to make her smile.

Yeah, he loved her to.

And he, as well, was in denial. His grandparents would never approve of him dating a halfblood.

He argued to himself that it was hormones whenever he imagined she was going to pop up in the halls with him and they'd sneak into a broom cupboard and snog. He always made sure to look at the board, and not at her in class so he wouldn't even have to open that can of worms. He made fun of her all the time to convince himself he didn't like her at all. A stuffy, bushy haired, stuck up know it all. That's all she was. And she was a Weasley, honestly, a guy had to have standards.

It was in third year, when he realized that he truly loved Rose, he decided to tease her a bit one day. She came storming through the halls, and he exclaimed "Here comes Ms Know - It - All Weasley!" as a joke. However, he wasn't expecting to be punched in the face, or to have her storm off to her common room. "Can you believe her?" he asked one of his friends through a bloody nose. "She's insane!"

That's when he decided to just stick with hating her. It was much easier.

That's the day that truly started their hatred of each other. They still had feelings, and they got harder and harder to keep control of, but they kept it in. The other most certainly couldn't like them, right?

* * *

In fifth year is when it all slowly began to unravel. Rose and Albus were both donning their prefect badges, chattering excitedly about the coming year, when they bumped into Scorpius Malfoy.

"Might want to watch out Weasley, Potter. I could give you both detentions for that." Scorpius said, glaring at the two prefects.

"Oh really, with what power?" Albus asked.

"I, Potter, was made prefect." Scorpius retorted.

"Well, Malfoy," Rose sneered. "so were we."

Scorpius turned red, and then stormed onto the train.

"Oh, I hope he gets eaten by a hippogriff!" Rose snapped.

"Well, Rose, we might want to get to the prefect carriages, get our schedule's and duties and stuff." Albus said, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I s'pose."

The rest of the train ride was spent ranting about how it was impossible for him to be a prefect because he was too much of a prat. Albus was nearly hexed when he suggested that her obsession with him was rather excessive for someone who hated him.

* * *

Every Wednesday and Friday night, Rose had patrol. Wednesday with Albus, and Friday with Scorpius. As you can imagine, Rose was quite alright with Wednesday's arrangements, but Friday... She was really hoping that next year she wouldn't be trapped with Malfoy.

Most nights, they kept their traps shut and didn't talk to each other at all. Occasionally, they'd bicker a bit, but that was all. It all changed one night before Christmas break.

"Weasley, why'd you punch me in third year?" he asked.

"Because you were being a git, Malfoy." she retorted.

"At least I'm not a know it all." he replied.

"Well, I'm not an inbred, stuck up prat!"

"At least my hair isn't a bush!" Malfoy snapped.

"Not much better than yours, how much gel d'you go through? I can smell it from here!"

"Beaver teeth!"

"Albino freak!" Rose yelled.

"Irritating, stuffy... Know it all!"

"You already said that! And, well - well - You're a - a -" she stuttered.

"A what?" he taunted.

"Inbred prat!"

"Run out already?" he asked.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Because... because..." Rose suddenly couldn't concentrate, seeing as her and Malfoy had slowly gotten closer and closer during the fight and her face was directly at his chest.

Scorpius was grateful that she'd run out of insults and things to say, because he didn't have much either, and he was finding it hard to concentrate because she was just so cute when she was mad. Her face was scarlet, her freckles splattered across her face with blotches of red, a very irritated look on her face with her hands on her hips.

That was it for both of them, they couldn't keep it in any longer.

They kissed.

"Broom cupboard?"

"Good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Albus was really beginning to worry about Rose. He had finished his patrol with Lorcan Schmander, and Rose should've been done hers by then as well. However, she'd been out for a good twenty minutes longer than him, which was unheard of on Fridays. He'd even asked a few lingering students if they'd seen her, but to no avail. None of them had seen his cousin since she left for patrol.

Albus ran up to James, and managed to convince him to lend him the invisibility cloak, before heading out to go find her. If she had a fight with Scorpius, he either needed to help her hide the body or threaten him into keeping his mouth shut, depending on how badly she beat him.

Or, well, on the off chance Scorpius had beat her, Albus had a Slytherin to beat up.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius had lost track of time in the cupboard, and Rose finally looked down at her watch. "Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Patrol finished twenty minutes ago!"

"Well, we're staying out late and being _extra_ diligent prefects. Aren't we? No trouble makers are getting past us."

"That's true."

* * *

Albus was racing along, trying not to make too much noise, and looking for his cousin. He could never remember where she patrolled, and she never talked about the patrol. Ever. Only that she hated Malfoy's face and desperately wanted to punch it in.

Peeves swooped overhead, and Albus frantically hid behind a statue. Peeves froze, obviously hearing some noise. "_An ickle's out at night! An ickle's out a night!" _the poltergeist began singing, and Albus let out a sigh, before slowing walking away, making less noise than the poltergeist's obnoxious singing.

* * *

"Albus is probably going to be wondering where I am right now."

"Just tell him later that we got in a fight. If we keep pretending we hate each other, he'll never suspect."

"Very true."

* * *

Albus snuck along, before hearing some muffled noises in a broom cupboard. Probably someone got locked in and was trying to get out. Most likely some unsuspecting first year or Scorpius. Rose could perform an unlocking charm with no difficulty, and had even learned how to pick locks from their Uncle George. Scorpius probably couldn't.

Albus flung the door open, and there were two horrified shouts. Albus's mouth dropped, as his cousin and Scorpius were in a broom cupboard, both looking rather dishevelled. Rose was frantically trying to pat her clothes to normal. Albus knew exactly was that meant.

"I thought you two hated each other!" Albus exclaimed, eyes wide. "What is going on here?!"

"We realized we don't -" Scorpius began, before Albus pointed his wand at him.

"I just caught you snogging my cousin, shut up."

"Albus! We just realized we don't really hate each other, and this just kinda happened."

"Kinda happened?!" Albus exclaimed. "You've been in there for forty minutes beyond patrol ending!"

"Don't tell my parents! Please!" Rose exclaimed. "They'll kill me!"

Albus just looked between the two of them. "We're going now, and Malfoy, I hope you're good at sneaking because even we aren't supposed to be out this late." he said, glaring at the blond Slytherin. He put the cloak over he and Rose, although Rose managed a small wave before disappearing from sight.

They two would only need to wait until next Friday.

If Malfoy managed to make it back to the common room.

* * *

Albus was lying awake in his dorm, staring at the ceiling. _Why couldn't she keep hating him? Things were so much simpler. Now I have to deal with Rose and feelings._

* * *

**A/N: Nice quick ending, with Albus finding them, as requested by StarDustTeen! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
